


Non fare ad altri ciò che non vorresti provare sulla tua pelle

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Irony
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve disegna, è anche bravo, ma non ha ancora imparato a diffidare da Stark e ad usare il suo computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non fare ad altri ciò che non vorresti provare sulla tua pelle

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il CoWT3 di maridichallenge

C’era un motivo se Natasha gli aveva regalato un computer, lo scorso natale. C’era ed era piuttosto evidente. Non poteva certo usare i computer dello SHIELD per certi passatempi.  
Ovviamente erano solo disegni, però gli era stato consigliato di fare una cartella a posto, se proprio doveva farli lì, anche se ore che aveva un computer personale, non ce n’era bisogno.  
Però, come Steve ben sapeva, non sarebbe riuscito ad imparare come si usa quell’aggeggio. Già a fatto fatica con quello, figuriamoci uno che nemmeno è in commercio.  
Poi aveva i suo disegni, lì. E non capiva perchè spostarli(o meglio, non capiva come farlo).  
Poi Tony gli aveva insegnato come farlo, con un sorrisetto strano sulle labbra, non era malizioso come al solito. Non ci aveva fatto caso e aveva cercato di memorizzare come andava fatto. Copi il file, lo sposti nella cartella di condivisione e poi....si doveva qualcosa, ma probabilmente di poca importanza.  
Era facile, aveva pensato appena finito. Poi si era messo a disegnare e verso le quattro di notte, si era addormentato sulla scrivania.  
La mattina, Fury l’aveva chiamato a rapporto, con la voce piuttosto arrabiata e si era trovato seduto a un tavolo, con intorno gli altri, e Steve era rimasto sorpreso vedendo Natasha, Clint e Stark ridacchiare sotto i baffi.  
Quando Fury era entrato nella stanza, con la Hill che ridacchiava, aveva acceso uno grosso televisore e sulla schermo, un disegno di Tony e Steve, nudi e avvinghiati con la pelle arrossata e la faccia in estasi. Il capitano Rogers aveva la bocca aperta, gli altri continuavano a ridere e Fury premeva un tasto del telecomando che aveva in mano, mostrando un disegno di Steve che aveva la testa bhe...meglio non saperlo, poi era passato a un altro, in cui Tony aveva la testa sulla spalla di Cap e lui li teneva la mano.  
Il vero Steve, faceva di tutto per restare calmo, ma aveva la pelle arrosata e tutti continuavano a ridere, mentre Fury cominciava il resoconto della situazione.  
\- Questa mattina, tutti gli agenti di alto grado si sono ritrovati queste oscenità sullo schermo dei propri computer, inviato dal computer del capitano Rogers. Ha qualcosa da dire in merito? - Lo fissò e cercò qualcosa da dire, maledicendo Tony con lo sguardo.  
\- In mia discolpa, posso dire che è stato il signor Stark a volerli mostrare al pubblico, diceva che ero particolarmente bravo in certe attività -  
Ora è lui che ride, mentre l’altro resta in silenzio e Fury esce dalla stanza.


End file.
